


Redlake

by hiera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Greg doit se rendre à Redlake pour une livraison. Une simple formalité qui tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'il décide d'y emmener Vicky...





	

La lumière rouge qui émanait de l’enseigne du motel éclaira un bref instant le visage de la jeune fille qui s’était endormie sur le siège passager. Greg qui la regardait, hésita un instant à la réveiller. Vicky était si belle lorsqu’elle dormait, elle paraissait si douce et il en oubliait presque à quel point elle pouvait être insupportable. Il la contempla de longues minutes, se demandant s’il avait bien fait de l’emmener avec lui. Elle pouvait être une vraie emmerdeuse lorsqu’elle s’y mettait, surtout quand il lui prenait l’envie de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Elle devait tenir cela de son père qui était flic à la Nouvelle. Rien que de penser à son futur beau-père, Greg en avait des frissons de terreur. Dès que le sergent Rosebery se rendrait compte que sa fille avait fait le mur pour le rejoindre, Greg pouvait être sûr qu’il le tuerait.

- On est arrivé ? Murmura une voix ensommeillée. 

\- Oui, répondit Greg en pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe. 

Victoria grogna avant de pousser un profond soupir tout en ouvrant sa portière. Dehors il faisait frais et la jeune fille frissonna. Greg attrapa leurs sacs sur la banquette arrière et lui tendit son blouson rouge. Le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers la réception pour récupérer leur clé pendant que Victoria l’attendait appuyé contre sa Ford Mustang rouge. La jeune fille s’était souvent demandé comment un garçon comme Greg avait pu se payer ce petit bijou. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois posé la question et avait à chaque fois obtenu une réponse différente : héritage de son père, cadeau d’un grand-père, voiture payé par des petits boulots honnêtes… Dans le fond, la jeune fille ne tenait pas vraiment à connaître sa provenance.

Greg revient quelques minutes plus tard. Un sourire fendait son visage et il brandissait d’un air victorieux une paire de clé.

- C’est par ici, dit-il en désignant une porte d’un signe de la tête. 

Victoria le suivit mollement sans avoir réellement saisit de quelle porte il s’agissait. De toute façon tant qu’il y avait un bon lit qui l’attendait, elle se moquait bien du numéro de la chambre. Greg l’entraina jusqu’à la neuf et lorsqu’il éclaira leur chambre Vicki lâcha un :

- Tu te fous de moi ? 

Greg la regarda sans comprendre. La chambre était propre, elle était certes un peu vieillotte mais il n’y avait pas de quoi faire des manières, surtout qu’ils n’étaient que de passage.

- Il n’y a qu’un lit, précisa Victoria.

\- Un lit double, répondit Greg en refermant derrière eux. 

Visiblement le jeune homme ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Tu aurais pu demander une chambre avec deux lits, précisa Victoria agacée.

\- Tu n’étais pas sensé venir avec moi, rétorqua Greg d’un air amusé.

\- Dis aussi que je te dérange. Le lit deux places, c’était pour qu’une pouf te tienne compagnie ?

\- Exacte, mais elle n’a pas l’air ravie d’être là, rétorqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Si tu veux, je dors sur le canapé.

\- Non ça va, grogna-t-elle. Mais n’en profite surtout pas.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je suis trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit, fit-il en s’étalant tout habillé sur la couette. La prochaine fois c’est toi qui conduis.

\- Très drôle. Comme si t’allais me laisser conduire ta caisse… 

Victoria rumina encore quelques minutes, le temps d’enlever son jeans, de se brosser les dents et de se mettre au lit. Greg quant à lui ronflait déjà.

Il devait être quelque chose comme trois heures du matin lorsque Victoria ouvrit les yeux. Sa montre était arrêtée et il n’y avait pas de réveil sur la table de chevet mais elle savait qu’il était trop tôt pour se lever. Elle se serait sans doute rendormie si un détail n’avait pas attiré son attention. En effet, il n’y avait plus personne ses côtés. Greg ne dormait plus. Vicky alluma sa lampe de chevet et appela son petit-ami. Aucune réponse. Inquiète, elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Personne ne lui répondit. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et pressa la poignée. La porte s’ouvrit d’elle-même dans un sinistre grincement qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Décidément elle n’aimait pas cet endroit. Une ombre se dessina dans l’obscurité. Vicky appela Greg qui ne répondit pas. La jeune fille fit un pas dans la salle d’eau et chercha l’interrupteur du bout des doigts. Lorsqu’elle le trouva, elle le pressa mais rien ne se produisit. L’ampoule avait dû griller.

- Tu ne dors pas ? 

Il ne répondit pas.

- Moi non plus. Je me sens un peu barbouillée. Je vais prendre l’air. 

À travers l’obscurité, elle le vit hocher la tête. Sans s’en formaliser, Vicky fit demi-tour et ramassa son jeans qui trainait sur le sol. Elle enfila également le blouson de son petit-ami et quitta la chambre pour faire quelques pas à l’extérieur. Tout en marchant, elle chercha de la monnaie dans ses poches pour se prendre un soda dans l’un des distributeurs qu’elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu’elle passait devant la Ford de Greg, Vicky s’arrêta net tout en lâchant ses pièces. Greg était appuyé contre sa voiture et fumait tout en observant les étoiles. Au tintement que fit la petite monnaie sur le sol, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa petite amie qui était devenue blanche comme un linge.

- Vicky ?

\- Si… tu es là… C’est qui… qui était dans la salle de bain ? Balbutia-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Greg écarquilla les yeux et jeta sa clope sur le sol. Il lança ses clés de voiture à Victoria en déclarant :

- Monte dans la voiture et ferme à clé jusqu’à ce que je revienne. 

La jeune fille acquiesça et le regarda courir vers leur chambre. 

Greg ouvrit furieusement la porte et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu’il trouva vide. Seule la petite fenêtre au dessus des toilettes était ouverte. Le garçon monta sur la cuvette et jeta un coup à l’extérieur sans toutefois pouvoir apercevoir qui que ce soit. Si quelqu’un avait été là, il avait fuit en l’entendant arriver. Greg referma soigneusement la fenêtre et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite amie qui était terrorisée. Il la rassura tant bien que mal et la ramena dans leur chambre. Vicky n’était pas prête de dormir et Greg dût la garder dans ses bras jusqu’au levé du jour.

 

*

 

Ce fut des sirènes de police qui les sortirent du lit. Intrigués mais également inquiets, les deux adolescents passèrent prudemment la tête dehors. Trois voitures de polices étaient garées dans le parking du motel et des hommes en uniforme interrogeaient des clients.

- Tu crois qu’ils sont là pour nous ? Demanda Greg.

\- Pour nous ?

\- Ben oui, je vois bien ton père lancer un avis de recherche après avoir découvert que tu avais fait le mur, surtout pour me rejoindre.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, soupira-t-elle en sortant la première. 

Un homme en uniforme s’approcha d’eux et Vicky lui demanda :

- Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- C’est une enquête de routine, mademoiselle, déclara l’homme en uniforme. Je suis Ron, l’adjoint du chérif. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda Greg en voyant une ambulance arriver.

\- Il s’est passé un incident dans l’une des chambres la nuit dernière, répondit l’adjoint. Nous ne faisons qu’une enquête de voisinage habituelle.

\- Et vous êtes si nombreux pour ça ? rétorqua Vicky. 

Ron la dévisagea et la jeune fille répondit :

- Mon père est flic à la Nouvelle. Il s’est passé quoi ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais dîtes-moi, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d’étrange hier soir ?

\- Non rien. On est arrivé tard la nuit dernière. On s’est tout de suite couché. On a rien entendu, répondit Greg. 

Vicky le foudroya du regard sans toutefois le contredire devant l’officier.

- Vous n’avez vraiment rien remarqué ? Insista l’adjoint du chérif qui avait remarqué la contrariété de la jeune fille.

\- Non, vraiment rien, fit Greg avec un détachement qui sidéra sa petite-amie. Bon et si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? 

\- Si jamais quelque chose vous revient, n’hésitez pas, déclara Ron avant de les saluer et de s’en aller.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? grogna Vicky.

\- Quoi ? S’étonna Greg.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce type.

\- Quel type ?

\- Celui qui était dans notre salle de bain !

\- Vicky, mon cœur. Si ça se trouve tu as rêvé. Ce n’était vraiment rien. Allé oublions cette histoire et allons manger. J’ai une faim de loup ! 

Sur ces mots, Greg déposa un baiser sur son front et regagna la chambre pour prendre une douche. Vicky resta dans l’encadrement de la porte et observa les va et vient des hommes en uniforme. Elle vit les ambulanciers emmener ce qui semblait être un corps. Et puis elle le vit lui, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Lui aussi la regardait. Il se trouvait de l’autre côté du motel. L’ambulance démarra et passa devant le garçon, le faisant disparaitre du champ de vision de Vicky. Lorsque le véhicule quitta le parking, le mystérieux adolescent avait disparu, laissant à la jeune fille une drôle d’impression.

 

*

 

- Tu ne manges rien ? demanda Greg qui engloutissait ses pancakes.

\- Non, j’n’ai pas faim, rétorqua Victoria en faisant une petite grimace. Il parait qu’ils ont retrouvé une fille morte dans la chambre d’à côté. 

Greg s’arrêta de manger. Il posa sa fourchette et alla chercher la main de sa petite-amie pour la serrer tendrement.

- Elle a été attachée à son lit et bâillonnée. On lui a brûlé le visage avec une substance corrosive  et elle a été mutilée. Ils ne savent pas encore ce qui a provoqué le décès, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

\- Oh… Ma puce, qui t’a raconté ces horreurs ?

\- L’adjoint du chérif, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant doucement. Quand tu prenais ta douche, j’ai été lui parler. Je lui ai dit que hier soir j’avais vu un type dans notre salle de bain mais que tu n’étais pas au courant. Que je n’étais pas sûr et que j’avais peut-être rêvé. 

Greg se crispa et Vicky l’interrogea du regard. Il lui adressa un sourire forcé et lui dit doucement qu’elle avait bien fait. Quelque chose clochait dans le son de sa voix, comme si ses mots sonnaient faux mais Victoria préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

- J’ai téléphoné à mon père aussi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Merde, lâcha Greg qui sentait sa fin venir. 

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas s’inquiéter. Que je rentrerais demain soir.

\- Et ?

\- Il va te tuer quand on sera rentré. 

Greg poussa un profond soupir. Il s’en était douté. Sortir avec la fille d’un flic comportait quelques risques mais Victoria en valait la peine.

 

*

 

Pour lui changer les idées, Greg décida de faire un peu de tourisme et d’emmener Vicky faire le tour des boutiques du centre. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup mais cela allait les occuper jusqu’à 14h, heure à laquelle le jeune homme avait rendez-vous avec un client de son oncle, à qui il devait livrer une commande. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il avait fait le déplacement depuis la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Le client en question tenait une petite boutique d’ésotérisme à la sortie de la ville près des marais. Le lieu idéal pour du vaudou, pensa Vicky en apercevant la vieille demeure dont une partie de ses fondations, bâtie sur pilotis, avait les pieds dans le Redlake. 

- Cette baraque me donne la chair de poule, déclara-t-elle en refermant la portière de la mustang.

\- Si tu as peur, tu peux rester ici.

\- Toute seule dans la voiture ? Tu plaisantes ! 

Greg eut un petit sourire moqueur, Vicky n’était décidément qu’une grande trouillarde. Le jeune homme récupéra avec précaution le paquet qu’il était venu livrer et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l’entrée.

- C’est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

\- T’aimerais bien le savoir ? Petite curieuse, fit-il simplement en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Le jeune couple s’approcha de la vieille bicoque. Les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d’entrée grincèrent sous leurs pas. Un cri résonna alors dans le marais et fit sursauter Vicky. Ce n’était qu’un oiseau. La jeune fille le savait mais elle ne put s’empêcher de se retourner pour scruter l’horizon. Elle ne vit rien d’étrange dans la végétation. Oui… ce n’était qu’un oiseau, pensa Victoria qui était à fleur de peau depuis cette histoire de meurtre au motel. Alors que ses yeux étaient encore rivés sur l’horizon, elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir et se refermer sur Greg. Il ne l’avait pas attendu. Vicky grommela un juron et se précipita vers la porte, l’estomac noué à l’idée de rester seule sur le porche de cette sinistre maison.

Il faisait sombre à l’intérieur et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’habituer à la pénombre.

- Greg ? Appela-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Personne ne lui répondit. Victoria déglutit avec difficulté et fit un pas de plus dans la pièce. Ses yeux roulèrent sur le comptoir poussiéreux qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il y avait une vieille caisse enregistreuse et des colliers aux pendentifs étranges accrochés à des petits présentoirs. Des bocaux remplis de formole dans lesquels trempaient d’étranges créatures  ornaient les étagères. Il y avait même quelques livres occultes qui trainaient ici et là. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à elle, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou depuis longtemps, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas partir sans Greg. Victoria prit donc son courage à deux mains et entreprit d’explorer la petite boutique vaudou.

Les seules sources de lumière étaient deux fenêtres sales dont les rideaux tombaient en lambeaux. Vicky se demandait si la maison était abandonnée ou si le côté délabré était là pour ajouter du charme à cette boutique des horreurs. D’ailleurs depuis qu’elle était entrée, elle se sentait observée alors qu’il ne semblait y avoir personne. Mais où Greg avait-il pu passer ? Et surtout, comment avait-il osé la laisser seule ! Vicky se jura de le lui faire payer dès qu’elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

Une ombre la fit sursauter. Victoria eut l’impression qu’une silhouette était passée devant l’une des fenêtres. Elle s’en approcha prudemment et poussa du dos de la main le tissu poussiéreux qui filtrait la lumière. La jeune fille eut juste le temps d’apercevoir Greg disparaître derrière d’épais buisson. Enfin, elle n’en était pas sûre. Elle l’avait à peine vu et puis ça n’avait pas de sens. Comment aurait-il fait pour se retrouver à l’extérieur sans qu’elle ne le croise ?

Après avoir hésité, Victoria décida de quitter la boutique. De toute façon, elle n’y avait trouvé personne. Elle marcha dans la direction que Greg avait vraisemblablement prise. Peut-être était-il à la recherche du propriétaire ?

- Greg ? Appela Victoria qui hésitait à emprunter le petit sentier qui semblait se perdre derrière de haut buisson. 

Personne ne lui répondit. Victoria se retourna vers la maison et eut l’impression de voir un visage qui la contemplait derrière l’une des fenêtres. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Non, elle n’y retournerait pas. Résolue à retrouver Greg, elle suivit le petit sentier qui se perdait dans les broussailles. Après quelques minutes de marche, Victoria eut la certitude qu’on la suivait. Elle ne s’arrêta pas. Elle n’accéléra pas non plus le pas. Elle ne chercha pas à se retourner. Elle tenta de rester la plus calme possible. Si elle était vraiment suivie, la pire des choses à faire était de montrer qu’elle l’avait remarqué. Elle se concentra donc sur les bruits, surtout sur les pas. Essayant de dissocier les siens de ceux de celui qui la suivait afin de s’assurer qu’il y avait bien quelqu’un derrière elle et qu’il ne s’agissait pas du fruit de son imagination tellement fertile.

Victoria était tellement concentrée sur les bruits de pas, qu’elle en oublia de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Elle buta contre quelque chose et tomba violement sur le sol humide. Sa tête heurta l’herbe mouillée et la jeune fille resta étourdit plusieurs secondes. Sa vue était trouble et elle n’était pas complètement remise de sa chute lorsqu’elle vit quelqu’un se pencher au dessus d’elle. Il était à contre jour, aussi ne vit-elle pas son visage pas contre elle vit très distinctement la lame de son couteau briller au soleil. La jeune fille tenta de se relever mais elle était empêtrée dans quelque chose de visqueux et d’humide. Son regard s’égara sur le sol et sur ce qui l’entourait… Victoria se rendit compte avec horreur qu’elle était étendue au milieu d’une mare de viscère.

 

*

 

Lorsque Victoria ouvrit les yeux, son premier reflexe fut de porter immédiatement sa main droite à sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier. Elle remarqua alors qu’elle n’était plus couverte de sang. Elle crut d’abord avoir rêvé mais elle constata très vite que la réalité était tout autre. On l’avait nettoyé et on lui avait fait changer de vêtement. Elle se trouvait d’ailleurs dans un lieu inconnu, dans un lit qui n’était pas le sien et personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés, pas même Greg. Mais où était-il passé ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas avec elle lorsqu’elle en avait le plus besoin ? Malgré sa colère, Vicky ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui.

Victoria finit par se lever et s’approcha prudemment de la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait au premier étage de la boutique de vaudou et la voiture de son petit-ami n’était plus dans la cours…

Les images des viscères éparpillés autour d’elle lui revinrent en mémoire et alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler, Vicky pria pour que Greg aille bien.

La porte grinça derrière elle. Victoria se crispa avant de se retourner lentement pour apercevoir dans l’embrassure un œil qui la fixait. Il était plus gros que la normale et plus rond. D’ailleurs la peau qui l’entourait était comme brûlée. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, saisie de terreur à la vue de cet œil difforme qui la fixait. Un petit ricanement résonna et la porte se referma brutalement.

Victoria n’osa pas bouger. Elle resta dos à la fenêtre de longues minutes, fixant la porte avec angoisse. Voyant que l’homme à la cicatrice ne revenait pas, la jeune fille se hasarda à balayer la pièce du regard. Elle était sommairement meublée. Il y avait un lit, un bureau, une chaise et une petite bibliothèque. Vicky prit la chaise et la coinça contre la porte, bloquant ainsi la poignée ce qui empêcherait quiconque de s’introduire à son insu dans la chambre, du moins pendant un petit moment car elle se doutait que sa barricade de fortune ne résisterait pas à des assauts déterminés. Cependant cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

Une fois la porte coincée, Victoria commença à recouvrer sang froid. Qu’allait-elle faire à présente ? Elle n’envisageait pas de sortir d’ici par la porte. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait de l’autre côté. Et même si jusqu’à présent on ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal, elle n’avait pas envie de savoir ce que ce malade lui voulait. D’ailleurs, elle s’en faisait une vague idée. Après tout, elle avait bien trouvé un champ de viscère non loin de là…

La chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Victoria avait peut-être une chance de s’enfuir en passant par la fenêtre. Elle avait aussi une chance de se rompre le cou ... Était-elle prête à prendre le risque ? Après tout peut-être qu’elle se faisait des idées. Peut-être que tout cela n’était qu’un sinistre malentendu !

À plusieurs reprises quelqu’un essaya d’entrer dans la chambre. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, la jeune fille se crispait et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Dehors le soleil se couchait peu à peu, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle avait été inconsciente un certain temps et qu’elle n’avait plus une minute à perdre en réflexion stérile. Si elle voulait partir, c’était maintenant ou jamais.

Bien décidé à quitter cette maison de malheur, la jeune fille ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon au visage défiguré. Prise par surprise, Victoria poussa un cri et tomba en arrière alors que le jeune homme s’introduisait dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu’il avait deviné son plan et qu’en prévision il s’était mis en embuscade sur le toit en passant sans doute par une pièce voisine.

Vicky toujours au sol, reculait à mesure qu’il s’approchait d’elle. Il n’y avait aucune expression qui se dégageait du visage de cet étrange jeune homme, ce qui ne le rendait que plus inquiétant. Finalement, la jeune fille se leva d’un bond et se précipita vers la porte, jetant presque la chaise sur son poursuivant qui poussa un petit gloussement. Victoria dévala les escaliers à toute allure et alors qu’elle jetait un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, elle rata la dernière marche et alla heurter violement le sol.

La chute l’avait étourdi et Victoria n’arrivait pas à se relever tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Tout ce qu’elle réussit à distinguer c’était les gloussements du garçon au visage brûlé et les chaussures d’un autre homme. Au timbre de sa voix, Victoria déduisit qu’il devait être à peine plus jeune qu’elle. Elle ne parvint pas à saisir ce qu’il disait, mais elle sentit de l’autorité dans le son de sa voix. Elle sentit ensuite deux mains la relever et une troisième dégageait son visage des quelques mèches qui y était collée. Apparemment, elle saignait un peu au niveau du front. Ce fut tout ce qu’elle comprit avant de perdre une fois de plus connaissance.

 

*

 

Victoria se réveilla cette fois-ci avec un horrible mal de crâne et une désagréable impression de déjà vu, un peu comme si elle était prisonnière d’un cauchemar dont elle ne parvenait pas à sortir. Cette fois-ci le décor était différent. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de vieux salon. On avait allumé la cheminée et une douce chaleur s’en dégageait. La jeune fille était allongée sur un vieux canapé noir et quelqu’un avait posé une couverture sur elle. Apparemment on ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Peut-être s’était-elle fait des idées. Victoria aurait sans doute été complètement rassurée si elle n’avait pas en face d’elle cette horrible sorcière aux yeux vitreux. En la voyant, la jeune fille retint son souffle. La vielle femme était installée dans un fauteuil près du feu. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et sa peau était si fripée qu’on pouvait croire qu’elle se détacherait au moindre mouvement. Son nez était crochu et une petite verrue ornait son menton. Quant à ses yeux, en plus d’être vitreux, ils semblaient sérieusement atteints de cataracte.  Etait-elle encore capable de voir ? Vicky n’avait aucune envie de le savoir. Et encore une fois Greg n’était nulle part !

La porte du salon s’ouvrit et Victoria sursauta. La vieille femme quant à elle ne bougea pas comme si elle n’avait rien entendu. Elle était peut-être sourde ?

Un jeune homme entra. Il était très beau mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui de glaciale et d’effrayant. À première vue, il semblait être un peu plus jeune que Vicky mais il y avait tant de maturité dans son regard !

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il d’une voix qui se voulait douce. 

Un frisson parcourut Victoria. Le ton mielleux de ce jeune homme, accompagné de son plus beau sourire lui faisait penser à un boucher souriant à un agneau avant de l’égorger.

-Vous allez mieux ? 

Vicky hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Tout ici l’effrayait sans qu’elle ne puisse se l’expliquer.

- Vous n’avez vraiment pas de chance. Une vraie miss catastrophe.

\- Où est Greg ? 

Le silence qui suivit sa question lui noua l’estomac. Elle avait l’impression que ce jeune homme cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre, comme s’il voulait lui servir un mensonge crédible auquel il n’avait pas encore réfléchi.

- Il a eu un problème avec sa voiture, répondit-il simplement en souriant. Il a dû la faire remorquer. Au fait, je m’appelle Luther. Il m’a demandé de veiller sur vous et c’est ce que je compte faire. 

Un large sourire fendit son visage, ce qui n’était pas pour rassurer Victoria. Comment Greg avait-il osé la laisser seule chez ces gens ? Alors que Luther lui faisait toujours face avec son sourire angélique, Victoria le remarqua. C’était le garçon à la cicatrice. Il les épiait depuis la porte entrouverte.

- Et lui c’est qui ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Surpris, Luther se retourna mais le garçon avait disparu. Il dévisagea un instant Victoria avant de lui dire :

- Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma grand-mère. Vous pouvez l’appeler Mémé. De toute façon, elle ne vous répondra pas, elle est sourde comme un pot et complètement aveugle.

\- Et l’autre garçon ? C’est qui ?

\- Mais quel autre garçon ? Je vis ici seul avec ma grand-mère. Au fait, je me suis permis de vous apporter à manger. Vous devez avoir faim. 

Luther posa un plateau sur la table basse qui se trouvait près du canapé.

- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? S’inquiéta Victoria.

\- Un simple ragout de bœuf.              

Victoria regarda son assiette et ne put s’empêcher de repenser à cette marre de tripes dans laquelle elle était tombée. À ce souvenir, elle eut un haut-le-cœur qu’elle réprima tant bien que mal. Ce n’était ni le moment d’y penser, ni celui d’en parler.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Luther en s’installant près d’elle. 

Victoria eut un frisson lorsque le garçon s’assit à côté d’elle. Elle avait envie de s’en allait en hurlant ou encore de lui jeter son assiette à la figure mais elle ne fit rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et prit une bouchée. Bien que le plat fût bon, elle dût lutter contre son envie de vomir. Et puis elle avait du mal à reconnaitre le goût du bœuf. La viande était délicieuse mais ce n’était pas du bœuf, elle en était sûr. Mais alors qu’est-ce que c’était ? Elle n’osa pas lui poser la question tant le sourire tranquille de Luther la glaçait.

- Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise. C’est une recette de famille. Je vous laisse terminer de manger, je vais finir de nettoyer la cuisine. 

Sur ces mots, Luther se leva et disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui. Victoria poussa alors un soupir de soulagement quoique l’idée de rester seule avec la vieille femme ne fût pas vraiment rassurante.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Vicky se leva sans faire de bruit. À plusieurs reprises elle lança des regards inquiets vers la vieille femme qui ne semblait s’apercevoir de rien. La jeune fille quitta le salon et se retrouva dans un couloir mal éclairé. Elle reconnut l’escalier qu’elle avait dévalé un peu plus tôt et chercha du regard le garçon à la cicatrice. À son grand soulagement, il semblait s’être bel et bien volatilisé.

La cuisine se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il y avait de la lumière et elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la vaisselle qui s’entrechoquait. Victoria s’en approcha à pas de loup et y jeta un rapide coup d’œil. Comme elle s’y était attendue, Luther faisait la vaisselle.  Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire si ce n’était une pièce de tissu qui trainait sur une chaise. Victoria ne la remarqua pas immédiatement après tout cela aurait pu être n’importe quel chiffon mais quelque chose de brillant attira son regard. L’objet en question avait été posé sur la pièce de tissu déchirée. Il s’agissait d’une petite croix en argent qui appartenait à Greg. La jeune fille le reconnut immédiatement car c’était elle qui le lui avait offert et elle ne pouvait faire erreur car ce bijou était dans sa famille depuis de nombreuses années. En regardant avec plus d’attention, Victoria se rendit compte qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un chiffon mais du t-shirt de Greg. Elle ne le distinguait pas très bien mais elle avait l’impression qu’il était déchiré et tâché par endroit, peut-être par du sang ? Vicky fut saisit d’horreur et recula en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il fallait qu’elle quitte cette horrible maison, qu’elle retrouve son petit-ami et vivant de préférence.

Après avoir prit une profonde respiration et réprimé quelques sanglots, Victoria se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. À chaque pas qui la rapprochait de la porte, elle priait pour que le parquet ne la trahisse pas en grinçant. Elle arriva finalement sans encombre jusqu’à la porte qu’elle ouvrit bien plus violemment qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Dehors une pluie fine tombait sur les marais. Il n’y avait pas de vent et un silence de mort semblait régner sur la nuit. Victoria hésita. Elle était pieds nus et il faisait si sombre. Elle entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Luther venait de se rendre compte qu’elle cherchait à s’en allait.

-Victoria ? Appela-t-il en sortant de la cuisine avec un couteau à la main. 

Dès qu’elle aperçut la lame, ses hésitations disparurent et la jeune fille se précipita sous la pluie. Elle ne savait pas où aller. D’ailleurs l’obscurité l’empêchait de se repérer. Par où étaient-ils arrivés plus tôt dans l’après-midi ? Par quel chemin ? Quelle direction ? Elle ne savait plus et voilà déjà que Luther se présentait sous le porche avec son couteau de cuisine. Il ne faisait que répéter son prénom, lui criant de revenir. Il la prenait pour une idiote ?

Il y avait plusieurs dépendances derrière la maison. Victoria se doutait qu’elle n’était pas dans la bonne direction mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. La jeune fille trouva refuge derrière une vieille grange. Elle n’osa pas y entrer de peur de s’y retrouver piégée.

Luther l’avait vu courir vers la vieille bâtisse et le jeune homme crut qu’elle y avait trouvé refuge. Il continua de l’appeler tout en y entrant.

- Victoria, revenez, c’est dangereux. Vous risquez de vous blesser. Revenez voyons. Avec moi vous ne risquez rien. Et puis vous êtes pieds nus. Venez, allons retrouver vos chaussures. Soyez raisonnable. 

Luther alluma une vieille lampe à pétrole. La lumière filtra entre les planches pourries permettant ainsi à Victoria de voir ce qui était caché dans la vieille grange. Luther la cherchait au milieu des bottes de foin, ne se doutant pas qu’elle l’observait depuis l’extérieur. Victoria aurait dû en profiter pour s’enfuir mais elle était tétanisée par ce qu’elle voyait. En effet, au milieu de la grange se trouvait la voiture de Greg…

Un cri résonna. Il provenait de la maison. Luther lâcha un juron tout en se précipitant hors de la grange. Victoria eut l’impression qu’il avait prononcé un prénom : Chibs. Peut-être était-ce le garçon à la cicatrice ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée et dans le fond elle s’en moquait tant que cet évènement inattendu lui donnait une chance de s’enfuir.

Une fois Luther parti, Victoria se faufila discrètement dans la grange. Elle voulait jeter un coup d’œil à la voiture de Greg. Elle devait savoir ce qu’il lui était arrivé et puis avec un peu de chance elle trouverait ses clés de voiture et pourrait ainsi aller chercher du secours. 

Il faisait très sombre à l’intérieur et à mesure qu’elle s’engouffrait dans la bâtisse, la jeune fille se demandait si elle n’avait pas fait une bêtise. Si jamais Luther revenait, elle se retrouverait piégée pour de bon.

Après avoir trébuché à de nombreuse reprise, Victoria finit par arriver jusqu’au véhicule. À première vue la voiture semblait intacte, elle avait simplement été cachée ici. Greg ne l’avait donc pas emmené chez un garagiste comme le lui avait affirmé Luther. Mais qu’était-il arrivé à son petit-ami ? Victoria se mit à penser au ragout et au champ de viscère. Et si Luther lui avait fait manger… La jeune fille n’osa pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il était inutile de s’effrayer davantage.

Greg gardait dans le coffre de sa voiture une lampe de poche. Victoria la récupéra mais ne l’alluma pas immédiatement de peur d’attirer l’attention sur la grange. Elle se contenta de faire demi-tour. Elle n’avait pas trouvé de clé de voiture, c’était donc à pieds qu’elle allait devoir s’en aller.

Alors qu’elle s’approchait de la porte de la grange, elle crut voir  une ombre passer. Il y avait quelqu’un qui rodait dehors. Était-ce Luther ? Ou bien le garçon à la cicatrice ? Elle l’ignorait et n’était pas pressée de la savoir. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps ici. À chaque minute qui s’écoulait, elle mettait un peu plus sa vie en danger et peut-être celle de Greg…

Vicky prit une profonde inspiration et s’approcha de la porte pour pouvoir regarder à travers l’espace qui se trouvait entre deux planches. D’où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir la vieille maison. Quant à l’ombre qu’elle avait cru voir, il s’agissait peut-être de son imagination. La jeune fille posa la main sur la porte et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à la pousser, elle entendit quelqu’un frapper dessus. Il n’y eu qu’un seul coup mais il lui glaça le sang. Elle attendit sans bouger mais il ne se passa rien. Ça n’était sans doute rien. Peut-être que ce n’était que le vent ? Ou alors son imagination.

 Victoria finit par sortir de la grange, prudemment et en silence. Elle garda serrée contre elle la lampe de poche de Greg. La jeune fille avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et psychologiquement. Le moindre bruit suspect la faisait sursauter, d’ailleurs elle avait la désagréable impression d’être suivi.

- Non… ça ne va pas recommencer…, murmura-t-elle. 

Plus que des bruits de pas ou une impression, il y avait cette fois-ci quelqu’un ou quelque chose derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence se rapprocher d’elle. Elle sentait presque son souffle contre sa nuque.

-Victoria attention ! 

La jeune fille se figea. Son regard alla droit vers la maison. Luther se tenait sous le porche. Un garçon se trouvait à côté de lui. Le garçon à la cicatrice. Ce dernier avait perdu toute sa malice. Il semblait même terrifié.

Tout se passa si vite et pourtant Victoria eut l’impression de vivre la scène au ralenti. Elle vit Luther se précipiter hors de la maison. L’autre garçon resta sur la véranda pendait que Luther courrait vers elle, un fusil à la main.

- Baissez-vous ! Hurla-t-il prêt à tirer. 

Victoria se jeta au sol sans réfléchir. Elle entendit un coup de feu retentir et sentit la main de Luther empoigner la sienne.

- Venez vite vous mettre à l’abri si vous tenez à la vie ! 

Victoria se releva sans comprendre. Sur quoi Luther avait-il tiré ? Alors qu’il l’entrainait vers la maison, la jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir un homme tout de noir vêtu, un genou à terre. L’homme avait  été touché et pourtant, il se releva comme si de rien n’était. À cette distance, Luther n’avait pas pu le manquer et pourtant…

- Plus vite, grommela Luther alors qu’ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison. 

Victoria était en train de monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison lorsque l’homme en noir se jeta sur elle. Était-ce parce qu’il faisait trop sombre ? Peut-être… en tout cas Vicky ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, comme s’il n’en avait pas ! La jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle entendit Luther recharger son arme. Elle entendit également les gémissements de Chibs. Une détonation résonna. L’homme relâcha légèrement son étreinte mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- Tu vas la lâcher ! hurla Luther. 

Victoria eut une étrange sensation, un peu comme si elle perdait peu à peu ses forces, comme si l’homme en noir la vidait de son flux vitale. Peu à peu un bourdonnement remplaça les bruits et sa vue se troubla.

- Greg…, murmura-t-elle alors qu’elle eut l’impression de l’apercevoir derrière l’homme en noir. 

 

*

 

Victoria eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait la sensation d’être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Elle n’avait jamais ressentit une aussi grande fatigue, surtout dès le réveil. Elle ne pouvait même pas se relever. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était tourner la tête.

Assis sur le sol, la tête posée contre le lit, Greg dormait paisiblement dans une drôle de position qui ne devait pas être très confortable. Victoria fronça les sourcils tout en l’observant sans comprendre. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir raté plusieurs épisodes de sa propre vie. Elle avait des vagues souvenirs de ce qui s’était passé la veille bien qu’elle n’était pas mesure de faire la différence entre ce qu’elle avait rêvé et ce qui s’était réellement passé. Mais le plus important c’était que Greg soit avec elle et surtout en vie. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami et remercia en silence le seigneur de le lui avoir rendu.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Luther entra avec un plateau bien garni.

- Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces, déclara-t-il. 

Greg poussa un petit grognement avant de se relever tout en baillant. Il semblait fatigué. Il n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière.

- L’adjoint du chérif vient de partir. Ses hommes vont ratisser les marais. Ils vont bien finir par retrouver ce malade, déclara Luther. 

Quelque chose clochait dans le son de sa voix, comme si ses paroles sentaient le mensonge. Pourtant Vicky fit mine de le croire. Après ce qu’il lui était arrivé la veille, elle avait du mal à se fier à son instinct.

- J’imagine que vous vous posez beaucoup de question Victoria, reprit Luther en s’asseyant sur la chaise qu’il avait tiré près du lit. 

\- J’avoue que je n’ai pas tout suivi, répondit la jeune fille. Qui était ce type ?

\- Un rodeur. Habituellement il s’attaque au bétail. Hier vous êtes tombé sur une de ses œuvres, poursuivit Luther. On le soupçonne de nombreuses agressions mais jusqu’à présent personne n’avait de preuve. Maintenant la police en a. 

\- Et toi ? Où étais-tu ? demanda Victoria à son petit-ami.

\- J’ai eu un souci avec la voiture, répondit Greg. J’ai dû aller en ville récupérer une pièce. Mais ne t’en fais pas, c’est réparé. On va pouvoir quitter cette maudite ville. 

Quelque chose dans cet épilogue clochait et Victoria n’était pas entièrement satisfaite par cette histoire. Lorsqu’elle interrogea Luther sur le garçon à la cicatrice, ce dernier fit comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Greg non plus ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. C’était à croire qu’il n’était que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, quelque chose d’étrange s’était passé dans cette maison la nuit dernière. Victoria n’aurait sans doute jamais le fin mot de cette histoire et pourtant l’étrange complicité de Luther et de Greg la persuada qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé…


End file.
